Corre, Suigetsu, corre
by White and Black Girl
Summary: Segunda parte de "El diario personal de Sasuke Uchiha.". Suigetsu querrá chantajear a su jefe; pero lamentablemente no podrá.


Esta historia también fue publicada en Mundo SasuSaku.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí; le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Corre, Suigetsu, corre.<strong>

El peliblanco reía de manera desquiciada. Entre sus manos yacía el único objeto que lograría hacer que Sasuke Uchiha cayera de rodillas y rogara. El único objeto en el cual el azabache confiaba sus más perturbadores y recónditos secretos.

Suigetsu tenía todo altamente calculado, no podía haber ningún margen de error y si por alguna razón especial llegaba a haberlo, el espadachín sería fusilado por un Chidori que su jefe le proporcionaría a su cabeza o trasero. Bah, tenía que ser positivo. Si lograba chantajear al moreno, evitaría misiones difíciles, arduos entrenamientos e insultos hacia su persona, hasta podría hacer que la pelirroja que tenía por compañera lo empezara a alabar y respetar.

Una maligna sonrisa surcó su rostro. Sus dientes de serrucho salieron de la misma y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, ¡ese era el día más feliz y genial de toda su patética vida!

El Hozuki sonrió a más no poder, dio unos cuantos saltos estilo conejito y se desplazó lentamente hacia el comedor de la guarida que, tiempo atrás, le había pertenecido a Orochimaru. En ese salón logró divisar a su querido líder estudiando unos cuantos pergaminos que, a simple vista, parecían tratar sobre el Sharingan.

No había nadie, por lo cual, era la oportunidad perfecta.

El ojimorado se acercó al ojinegro quien, al verlo allí, se limitó a alzar una ceja.

—¿Se te perdió algo, Suigetsu?

El espadachín sonrió de lado logrando que el portador del Sharingan se extrañara.

—No se me perdió nada, _jefazo_ —respondió divertido el nombrado provocando que una vena se hinchara en la cabeza del azabache.

—Primero que nada, no me llames _jefazo_; y segundo, si no se te perdió nada, ¿qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? —cuestionó sin cambiar su expresión facial.

Una brillante idea iluminó la mente del coleccionista de espadas.

—En realidad, creo que a usted, _jefazo_, se le perdió algo —comentó entre burlón y misterioso.

Un tic se apoderó de la ceja izquierda del Uchiha mientras que unos cuantos rayos comenzaron a salir de su mano derecha.

—Chidori —fue lo único que dijo el joven para luego intentar atacar al peliblanco con su técnica eléctrica pero, antes de poder siquiera rozarlo, este colocó frente a él un libro que conocía a la perfección.

El corazón del único sobreviviente de la masacre del clan Uchiha se detuvo. Miró con el ceño fruncido al ojimorado, quien sonrió de medio lado de manera arrogante. Pero, para la mala suerte del anterior nombrado, el Sharingan de su jefe se activó mientras que su Chidori comenzaba a aumentar su volumen y potencia.

—Empieza a correr —expresó con voz tenebrosa logrando que el pobre ladrón tragara grueso.

El subordinado, sin dudarlo, comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sasuke, por su parte, contó hasta cinco y empezó a perseguir a la persona que había hurtado lo más valioso de su vida, sin contar a su amada Sakura.

El pobre Hozuki tuvo que esquivar varias mesas, bloques de piedra y demás objetos para no ser el alimento de un hambriento Uchiha. El joven perseguido llegó hasta la cocina de la cueva en la cual habitaban pero su peor pesadilla se cumplió. El moreno de ojos negros lo esperaba con su katana preparada. El pobre pescadito intentó salir por la puerta pero se dio cuenta de que esta estaba cerrada. Giró su rostro y logró divisar dos ojos llenos de maldad y oscuridad. El ojinegro caminó hasta él.

—Suigetsu, ¿dónde encontraste ese libro? —cuestionó intentando controlar sus instintos asesinos.

—Lo encontré en tu habitación —respondió susurrando.

—¡¿Qué?! —vociferó sin poder controlarse.

Suigetsu, temiendo lo peor, divisó su salvación. Al lado suyo había una encimera con un paquete de harina sobre ella. El causante de todo aquel escándalo deslizó, con suavidad y lentitud, su mano hasta el paquete de polvo blanco, agarró un poco del mismo y lo arrojó, con un solo movimiento, al rostro del moreno, quien terminó blanco.

El portador del Sharingan no se quedó atrás, agarró una botella de una extraña salsa con olor a moho y la vertió sobre la cabeza del asqueado viciado de las espadas. Suigetsu, enojado, agarró una caja de huevos y comenzó a dispararlos como si fueran misiles.

Al pobre Uchiha un huevo le entró en el ojo y el ojimorado, aprovechándose de la situación, destruyó la puerta que lo mantenía cautivo de una sola patada para después salir corriendo a quién sabe dónde.

—Hmp —pronunció Sasuke para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

El espadachín se desplazaba rápidamente por los pasillos de la guarida. No quería mirar hacia atrás porque sabía que si lo hacía terminaría muerto, encerrado en una ilusión o en coma. Su locura comenzaba a contribuir con sus nervios. Pensaba que su jefe estaba a unos cuantos metros detrás de él.

El "dientes de serrucho" logró llegar hasta la sala principal de aquella lúgubre morada. De un momento a otro, pudo sentir corrientes eléctricas rodearlo. Volteó su rostro y se encontró con el líder de Hebi realizando un hermoso y adorable Chidori. El peliblanco retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para luego intentar echarse a correr hacia la dirección contraria pero, para su muy mala suerte, la puerta estaba cerrada. Volvió a fijar su vista en la figura de su jefe y se dio cuenta de que este estaba dos metros más cerca y que caminaba en dirección hacia él.

—Suigetsu, olvidarás todo lo que ha ocurrido —informó Sasuke.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó temeroso.

—Así —dijo para luego activar el Sharingan.

_Silencio._

—¡Ah!

La escena cambió. Sasuke Uchiha estaba sentado sobre su cama luego de haber dejado a su inconciente subordinado en la enfermería. De un momento a otro, sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón su más grande tesoro, su diario personal. Lo abrió y lo hojeó para comprobar que ninguna hoja hubiera sido arrancada. Luego de comprobar que todo estuviera en su lugar, el azabache extrajo, del cajón de la mesita de luz, un candado y lo coloca de tal manera para que aquel libro únicamente pueda ser abierto por él.

Antes de irse a dormir, el muchacho miró una foto en la cual estaba el equipo 7 de hace tres años, se centró en la imagen de la linda y tierna pelirrosa y susurró.

—Muy pronto, mi bello cerezo, muy pronto —murmuró el moreno antes de caer e un profundo sueño.

_Y esta ha sido la muy "larga" historia del diario de Sasuke Uchiha. Desde ahora en más Suigetsu odiará todo lo que tenga que ver con la literatura._

* * *

><p>Quiero aclarar que esta historia fue escrita hace bastante tiempo, por lo cual, es probable que encuentren errores.<p>

Gracias por leer._  
><em>


End file.
